Teman terbaik
by felita-Chan
Summary: Manigoldo berencana membuat teman baru dengan Albafica dan El Cid karena merasa bahwa mereka berdua sangat jarang bersosialisasi. Cara yang digunakan sangat simple tapi berhasil loh...!


Felita :"Halo semuanya!!!"

Semuanya :"Hai !!!"

Shaka :"Kali ini siapa yang kena?"

Felita :"Ih, guru tau aja deh...!"

Mū :"Shaka gitu loh~"

Felita :"Iya deh..."

Albafica :"Jadi? siapa yang kena?"

Felita :"Ra-ha-si-a dong~"

Albafica :"Feeling ku gak enak nih..."

Felita :"Para Saint punya Masami Kurumada ya...!!!"

-

Sanctuary abad-18...

Kuil Cancer...

"Eh, Shion...kamu sering ngerasa enggak kalo Albafica sama El Cid itu jarang banget ngomong sama kita?" tanya Manigoldo setelah melihat Albafica lewat tanpa berucap sepatah katapun.

"Iya sih..., tapi mereka kan punya alasan mereka sendiri kan? jadi biarin saja." jawab Shion.

"Gak boleh! mereka harus punya paling enggak 1 teman!" kata Manigoldo berapi-api.

"Terserah deh...aku gak ikut campur ya." kata shion lalu kembali ke sarangnya di kuil Aries.

"Aku udah punya rencana yang pas...he he he..." kata Manigoldo.

.

.

Kuil Capricorn...

"El Cid, sini bentar dong!"

"Siapa sih?! ganggu orang aja..." kata El Cid yang kesal karena kegiatannya di ganggu.

"Ya ampun...ini aku Cid, Manigoldo! Masa teman sendiri gak kenal sih?" protes Manigoldo.

"Oh...kepiting rebus...eh, maksudku Manigoldo ya...sendirian?" tanya El Cid sambil berjalan ke luar kuil.

"Enggak lah! nih ada temanmu seorang lagi!" kata Manigoldo semangat sambil menunjuk Albafica yang berdiri dengan begitu cantik dan cuek.

"...jadi...?" tanya El Cid dingin.

"Kok malah Jadi sih?! aku udah susah-susah maksa Albafica keluar kuil, kamunya malah gitu..." kata Manigoldo sambil melipat tangannya.

"Kamu mau apa manggil aku hah?!" tanya El Cid gak sabar.

"Cuman mau ngajak kamu ke colloseum nanti malam kok! Mau ya! Albafica Mau kok!" kata Manigoldo sambil maksa sekalian nunjuk ke arah Albafica.

'Gimana gak mau...pake diancam bakal gangguin aku terus selama 2 Bulan segala...' batin Albafica.

"Terserah..." jawab El Cid dingin.

"YEY!!!" Teriak Manigoldo super kencang sambil melompat.

"Nanti aku jemput kalian berdua ya! dah!!!" dengan kalimat tersebut, manigoldo berlari setengah melompat sambil berjalan(?) kembali ke kuil Cancer.

'...gila...' batin El Cid dan Albafica bersamaan.

Depan Colloseum, jam 12.00...

"Ayo cepetan!" kata Manigoldo semangat 45.

"...Iya..." jawab saint Capricorn dan Pisces bersamaan.

"Ih...kok gitu sih, kayak gak semangat banget?" protes Manigoldo.

kedua saint itu menghela nafas bersamaan lagi lalu berkata "Iya Manigoldo~" dengan nada dan wajah yang sangat manis sehingga terdengar dan terlihat menyeramkan.

"Udah! ayo sini!" kata Manigoldo sambil menggeret kedua orang yang sudah dia anggap teman.

Albafica sebenarnya tidak suka dan tidak mau dipegang apalagi digeret orang, tapi karena Manigoldo sudah terlalu semangat jadi dia biarkan saja, toh dia kebal ama racun (mungkin).

Dalam Colloseum...

"Nah sekarang duduk di sini, terus lihat ke atas langit!" kata manigoldo.

"Kenapa?" tanya Albafica yang udah sering banget melihat langit sambil mengingat Rugonis. (kadang-kadang sambil nangis)

"Iya, kenapa? kalo mau liat langit kan tinggal liat dari dalam kuil?" kata El Cid mendukung Albafica.

"Udah liat aja! pemandangan di sini, sama di kuil itu beda tau! percaya deh." kata Manigoldo meyakinkan mereka.

Pasrah dipaksa terus oleh Manigoldo, mereka berdua melihat langit secara terpaksa... Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua terkejut melihat pemandangan yang begitu indah didepan mereka.

"Kan...?" kata Manigoldo.

"...kok kamu bisa tahu tentang pemandangan sebagus ini?" tanya Albafica penasaran, karena Manigoldo biasanya tidak peduli tentang yang beginian.

"Ada dong! hehe!" kata Manigolo sambil mengeluarkan senyumannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya El Cid mendadak.

"Hah?"

"Kenapa kamu melakukan semua ini?" tanya El Cid memperjelas.

"...Pft- apa itu pertanyaan?" tanya Manigoldo sekalian menyinggung El Cid.

"...ya kenapa...?" jawab El Cid singkat.

"Dasar bodoh...kau kira aku bohong tentang menganggap kalian berdua teman? tentu saja tidak!" kata Manigoldo sambil merangkul kedua temannya itu.

Albafica dan El Cid diam-diam tersenyum tanpa sepengetahuan Manigoldo. Mereka berdua merasa beruntung memiliki seorang teman seperti Manigoldo.

"...Terima kasih Manigoldo..." kata (bisik) mereka berdua bersamaan.

.

.

.

 _the end_

Felita :"Tuntas!"

Shaka :"Napa si kepiting rebus jadi baik?"

Albafica :"Feeling gue ternyata bener..." *pundung*

Felita :"Gak tau...mungkin aku mau ganti suasana?"

Shaka :"Ngomong-ngomong, Mū ada di mana? kok gak keliatan?"

Felita :"Mū tadi pergi sama shura buat karoke. Aku sih gak tau kalo Mū bisa nyanyi."

Albafica :"Iya ya, gak kebayang Mū nyanyi..."

Shaka :"Aku gak kuat bayangin..."

Felita :"Kalo gitu aku pamit dulu ya! sampai jumpa minggu depan (mungkin)! Jangan lupa direview ya! Makasih udah dibaca (buat yang baca)!"


End file.
